


I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by Ukume94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No ZA</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> No ZA

Daryl climbs out of his truck, placing his keys into his pocket.   
He walks slowly towards the pharmacy knowing the beauty with curly auburn hair would be inside.  
He made up his mind days ago that he was going to tell her how he felt knowing that she would probably laugh in his face.  
The feeling was eating him up. 

That moment he first saw her standing behind the desk while he was going to pick up his dads pain pills.   
Her smile caught his eye. The beautiful sound of her laughter filling in the soundless air.  
She called him up seeing he was next in line. Her beautiful eyes watching him try walking towards the desk without fumbling from his nerves.  
She smiles towards him, his stomach doing somersaults.  
"How may I help you?" She asked her attention on him.  
Daryl took a deep breath knowing he was gonna start stuttering from his nerves.  
"I'm here to pick up some pills." He said without stammering.  
"Alright, could I have the name?" She asked her smile on her beautiful face.  
"Dixon." He answered placing his hands in his pockets from nerves.  
"Dixon, okay let me check in the back." She smiles before walking away.  
Daryl let out a heavy breath that he didn't know he was holding.  
She walked back up to the desk with a white paper bag.  
"Alright Mr. Dixon I've got your medicine. That'll be $20, would that be cash or credit?" She asked looking to his scruffy face.  
"Cash. I ain't got a credit card." He said grabbing the money from his pocket. He hands her a twenty dollar bill.  
She smiled towards him before taking the money.  
"Hey Carol, do you have the extra key to the safe. I left mine at home by accident." A woman asked the beautiful woman he now knows as Carol.  
"Yeah, here." She handed her the key. She turned back towards Daryl handing him the white paper bag.  
"I hope you feel better Mr. Dixon." She says a small blush appearing on her porcelain face.  
Daryl smiled while backing up accidentally ramming into a table filled with stacked heartburn pills.  
Pills flying off the table scattering onto the white floor.  
Carol quickly made her way out of the small office room quickly walking towards Daryl her small hand touching his warm arm.  
"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" She asked her eyes filled with worry.  
Daryl bends down trying to pick up all the pill boxes off the floor. Carols hand still touching him.  
"Mr. Dixon, you're not hurt are you?" She asks again.  
Daryl focused on her his blue eyes meeting hers. Carols face flushed up slightly watching him lick his lips.  
"I-I'm f-fine." He stammered embarrassed of his actions.  
"Then that's all that matters, don't worry about the boxes I'll get them."  
"I couldn't just leave knowing you're gonna have to clean up the mess I made."  
"It's fine really, don't worry about me. I insist." She smiles rubbing her thumb against his arm.  
Daryl looked to her hand, noticing her thumb rubbing him gently.  
He stands up, Carol following his movements.  
"Have a nice day Mr. Dixon." She smiled again before Daryl blushed before walking away and out of the pharmacy.

Daryl nods before entering into the pharmacy trying to get himself to go all the way with his plan.   
He walks inside the small chime of a bell ringing letting the employees know someone entered.   
He walks towards the pharmacy desk seeing Carol organizing white paper bags inside the small room.  
Daryl clears his throat trying to get the beautiful woman's attention.  
Carol turns around a smile appearing onto her face.  
"Mr. Dixon, it's nice seeing you again." She says with a blush starting on her cheeks.  
Daryl smiles feeling his stomach twist again.  
"Carol." He says starting to look down his nerves trying to get the best of him.  
"Yes?"  
"I have to tell you something, knowing you're probably gonna laugh in my face cause I'm a filthy red neck man who hunts for a living, lives with his brother cause he's to afraid to be alone, only has five different pairs of clothes and has a shit truck in the parking lot. I know by the way I've looked at ya that you're a beautiful woman who deserves to be treated like a queen. So here it goes, that moment I first saw you back here I couldn't help but fall in love with you. You've taken my heart without even knowing it and I'm willing to give you my whole life too. Only of you'll have me." He says his blue eyes filling with nervous heartfelt tears.  
Carol places her hand onto her chest hearing his words. A smile appearing on her face.  
Daryl knew she was gonna start laughing, he starts backing up feeling his heart breaking.  
Carol walks out of the small office room trying to stop him from leaving.  
Daryl crashes into a table filled with heartburn pills. The boxes falling onto the white floor.  
Carol grabs ahold of Daryl's hand before he starts towards the door.  
Daryl looks to her seeing small tears in her eyes.  
Daryl takes a deep breath feeling responsible for making her cry.  
"Please don't cry." He says placing his large hand onto her face, his thumb rubbing a fallen tear.  
Carol leans in kissing his lips quickly before pulling back.  
"I was wondering when you were going to come and tell me you love me. I've been waiting."  
"You knew?" He asks searching her face for answers.  
"Of course, cause I felt the same exact way when I saw you." She smiles before kissing him again.


End file.
